


Sit Down (And I'll Dance For You)

by hedaharmony



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BabyGirl, Edging, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Lapdance, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, babygirl clarke, just pure sin, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedaharmony/pseuds/hedaharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa gets home from a hard day at work to a sexy suprise from her girlfriend Clarke. Modern!AU. Lapdance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit Down (And I'll Dance For You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Clexa fic ever and also first ever post on AO3 so I thought why not start with a bang (literally).

Lexa's POV

I made my way through the heavy oak doors of my house, calling out to my girlfriend as I did. I'd had a tough day at work, and couldn't wait to see the beautiful face of my girl.

"Clarke, baby, I'm home," I yelled.

I slipped my shoes off, hearing some noise from our bedroom.

"Come up to the bedroom, Lex," Clarke yelled in return.

I smiled to myself, and walked up the stairs, going straight into our bedroom. As I opened the door, the first thing I saw was a chair from our table downstairs. Confused, I looked around, and my jaw dropped at what I saw.

Clarke stood there, and my eyes travelled up her whole body. Her feet were clad in the black, studded, strappy louboutins I had given her for her last birthday. Her legs were covered by some black sheer thigh highs, where a garter attached them to a lacy garter belt. Under the belt was a lacy thong, that left not much to the imagination. Her stomach was completely uncovered, and my eyes made their way slowly up the soft planes of her abdomen. I finally reached her chest, where her breasts were covered by a black lace bra, creating the best cleavage I had ever seen, and I felt my mouth water at the sight of her chest so barely staying in the bra, due to it's large size. I made my way up to her face, where she had a rouged lip between her teeth, and blue eyes darkened with lust, as her golden locks framed her face in a messy but perfect fashion. 

As she witnessed my reaction, her lips were pulled into a smirk, and she reached for the remote of our stereo system, that lay on the dresser besides her. Music suddenly began flowing through the house, surrounding us. I could feel the soft bass pulsing through my body, along with the arousal for my girlfriend standing in front of me.

"Sit down, Lexa," she spoke, smirk still on her lips.

Though I was normally the dominant one, I followed the order, and slowly sat myself on the chair.

"Now remember, no touching," she told me, a sense of finality in her tone.

To the beat of the music, she slowly made her way towards me, hands running over her stomach, and up over her full breasts, before tangling in her own hair. She finally reached me, and leant down so we were face to face. Her hands grasped the sides of my work suit jacket, pushing the material off my shoulders while maintaining eye contact. I got lost in the seductive ocean that was her blue eyes, and hardly noticed when my jacket was fully off. She walked away again, to place the jacket on the hook, and though I hated how slow she was being, teasing me to the limit, I couldn't help but love watching her ass as she walked away, as the swing of her hips was almost hypnotic. 

She made her way back to me much faster this time, but still to the beat of the music. Clarke walked to behind me, and her hands dragged down my body, lingering over my breasts and she stopped on my abdomen, rubbing all over the hard muscle that was there, as her lips found their way to my neck. She placed a few soft, wet kisses against my pulse point, where I'm sure she could feel my heart racing.

"Clarke," I moaned, under my breath.

She pulled away and came to the front of me once more, and I found myself in awe of her beauty. My thoughts were then lost as she straddled me in the chair, and began moving along with the music, her hand held around the back of my neck. My face was incredibly close to her ravishing cleavage, but remembering the no touching rule gave me enough willpower to stop, as I didn't want this to end anytime soon. Her hips moved in slow circles, but that gave me no relief at all, so I found myself growing more and more sexually frustrated.

Her hips began rocking towards me, and she began to moan lowly near my ear, and I felt myself grow wetter at that noise. I moved my hands to undo my cufflinks and rolled my sleeves up, just to give my hands something to do. Clarke's hands made their way to my front of my neck as she loosened my tie and undid my top button. Her movements on my hips slowing, she stands up once more, as she takes a hold on my thighs and pushes them open, turning around and dropping to the floor between my legs. My heart beat quickened at that, and as she rose back up again, her hips first so she was bent over, pussy directly in front of my face.

She crouched slightly, due to her height in the stilettos she wore, and moved her ass directly against my pussy through my fitted work slacks. Her hips seemed to pop as she moved it round in seductive circles, and all I wanted to do was grab her ass. As I found myself about to do just that, she turned around.

Straddling one thigh, she moved at one with the music as she grinded her pussy on my leg, and I watched as her jaw dropped and she cupped one breast, light moans escaping her red lips, that I ached to kiss. 

"Lexa," she moaned. "You can touch me now."

Eyes lightening at those words, my hands gripped under her thighs, pulling so she was straddling my hips once more. I looked up, staring into her eyes, so dark with lust, and pupils dilated from arousal. I leant my neck up, as one of my hands made it's way behind her neck to pull her head down.

Our lips connected softly, but full of passion, as Clarke's hips were still moving against mine in perfect time to the music. My tongue darted out, making contact with her lip, and her mouth opened wider, allowing me entrance. I explored Clarke's mouth, though familiar by this point. Her tongue moved against my own, and I moaned into her mouth, feeling the vibrations reverberate.

My hands moved from her neck down to cup her lace covered breasts, both more than a handful. I felt her nipples harden against my palms, so I ran the pads of my thumbs over them, above the thin lace, making Clarke moan loudly, and grind down harder against my lap. Clarke's body was so incredibly responsive to my touch, and that thought aroused me even more.

I once again moved my hands, as I trailed them over her waist, down past her hips and grabbed roughly onto her ass. My lips also moved now, as I started to suck and kiss  on her pulse point, leaving dark purple marks in varying places on her neck. As I started to trail small hickies down to her breast, I roughly kneaded her ass in my hands, and Clarke began moaning louder. I raised my hand and slapped down on her ass, grabbing it again right after. Clarke's hips ground harder into my thigh as I did this, so I repeated the action.

Making sure my grip was firm enough, I used all of my strength to pick her up, and I moved up over to our bed, lips still connected. As I felt the bed hit my knees, I lowered Clarke to the bed, detaching my lips from hers. She looked up at me through hooded eyes, and watched as I  slowly unbuttoned my shirt. Using the tie that was still around my bare neck, she pulled me back to her, and unbuttoned my trousers too, pushing them down, allowing me time to step out of them. I also quickly removed my tie before getting on top of Clarke, and connecting our lips once more.

I reached my hand under her back, undoing her bra and then removed it from her body, her large, natural breasts revealed to me at last. My mouth began it's assault on her right breast, sucking on her nipple, and giving it a soft nibble, barely grazing my teeth on it. I moved across and gave the other side the same treatment.

My kisses started to make their way down Clarke's stomach, before reaching the garter belt and thong. I hooked my fingers into the thong, and pulled it off her legs, discarding it somewhere in the room. Looking at her, I saw how wet she was. Her pussy was dripping, and I couldn't wait until I had my fix. Making my way up her thigh, I left small pecks all the way up to where she wanted me most. I then backed down again, and made my way up the other leg, with slightly wetter kisses.

"Lexa, please," Clarke moaned, her voice oozing with desperation.

"This is what you get for teasing me, babygirl," I smirked. 

She whined and I carried on with the slow kisses. I finally reached her centre once more, and this time I leant forwards and pressed my lips against the wet skin. I moaned aloud at her taste, and felt my own panties flooding as I started to give tiny kitten licks to her hard clit.

"More, Lex, I need more."

I moved one hand up, playing with her breast as I slowly inserted one finger into her pussy, then another with no resistance, showing me how ready she was. I kept my pace slow as she panted and moaned above me.

I then decided to give her more of what she wished for, as I sucked on her clit, allowing my teeth to brush it, sending electric shocks through her body. I also began to curl my fingers as they rubbed against her spot, making her moan louder than ever as her hands found their way onto my back, gripping hard. I'm pretty sure she has left some scratches, but I can't help but love it.

"Mmm.. Lex-aaaa, please," she moaned loudly, as I felt her pussy tighten around my fingers and her wetness increase, so I knew she was about to come. I pulled away, cruelly grinning at her.

"Wait, what? Lexa why did you stop?"

"You really think I'm not going to punish you for teasing me like that babygirl. Being so close to me in such a sexy little outfit, and not letting me touch you. Your tits in front of my face, barely held in by your bra, and not being able to grab them. Turn over," I ordered.

Clarke did as she was told, and lay on her front on the bed. I grabbed her hips, and positioned her as I wanted, with her shoulders on the bed and ass in the air.

" You ready, babygirl," I assured, checking she was okay.

When she nodded in response, I took that as my sign to go. I brought my hand down on the flesh of her ass, still quite softly, and Clarke pushed her face into the pillows, moaning into them. I gave her four more spanks, getting harder each time, before deciding that was enough.

"You liked that, didn't you, Clarke?" I teased. "Just look at how wet it made you." I dragged my fingers up her inner thigh, feeling the moisture that had dripped down there. 

My hand softly cupped her pussy, and she rutted into my hand.

"Want to sit on my face, babygirl? I promise you can cum this time."

Clarke's quick movement was answer enough, as I lay down and she straddled my head. I gripped her thighs and pulled her pussy down to my mouth.

"Lexa," Clarke screamed, as I roughly tongue fucked her pussy.

Her moans were loud and I quickly felt the signs of her cumming. She screamed my name louder than I'd ever heard before, before I felt her pussy flutter on my tongue and her juices soak my face. 

I slowly receded with my actions, and Clarke fell down off my face to lie next to me.

"Oh my god," she breathed out. Head falling in the crook of my neck,

"Good, baby?" I asked.

"That's the best orgasm I've ever had." she stated.

"Glad I could please you," I smirked.

Clarke then began to move, "Speaking of pleasing," she said, as I suddenly felt two fingers enter my dripping pussy.

"Mmm, fuck, Clarke," I moaned.

Her face was buried in my neck, leaving trails of wet kisses and probably hickies in their wake, and I felt myself build up quickly due to all the teasing earlier.

"Clarke, I'm gonna-a-ahh," I gasp.

"Cum for me, Lex," she whispers into my ear seductively.

With that, I fall over the edge, and scream Clarke's name as orgasm washes over me. Clarke gradually stills her movements before slowly pulling out, and licking my juices off her fingers.

"Fuck, that's hot," I gasp.

I get a small smirk in response, as she falls into my side, half naked and sweaty, the music still playing in the background.

"So, you liked the dance?" she asked.

I simply grinned and leant down to kiss her lips once more, smiling into the kiss.

"I loved the dance," I said.

"I love you," she replied. 

"I love you too, babygirl."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that sin. Follow me on twitter @sunshinecxbello and tumblr@strangelywondxrful


End file.
